A Familiar Face
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: Olivia's in Oregon and Dani comes into steal Elliot. Definate EO! Durrr. Oneshot. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: Oh Dick Wolf. I'm getting very tired of writing about how you refuse to give me any part of SVU. I'm getting a bit fed up. Anyway, the characters all belong to Dick Wolf. **

Okay, this idea popped into my head today in my Spanish class and I freaked out. I just had to develop it some. Please review guys!

A/N: As a complete EO fan, I couldn't stand Dani Beck. Anyway, it shows through in this story. As I wrote parts, I was ready to gag myself. I made it through okay. Olivia's off in Oregon undercover and Dani takes her place throws up in mouth Here we go! 

**P.S. I realize this doesn't line up with the actual show at all but I based it loosely off it. It's the same kind of story line with an EO twist. So please review! Enjoy this guys!**

Elliot walked up to his desk and looked across at the empty desk. It had been weeks since Olivia left for Oregon but he was tired of working alone and the more he worked alone, the bigger the void got. Elliot continued towards the crib in an attempt to catch a few minutes of sleep when Cragen stopped him. 

"Elliot, One P.P. is going to send over a temporary replacement for Olivia. She should be here later today." Cragen paused. "I know she's not Olivia, but I expect you to treat her the same way you would treat Olivia."

"I know Cap. Who's it gonna be?" Elliot asked eagerly.

"Dani Beck. She has a bit of an overzealous reputation so make sure you keep an eye on her. Now, go on with whatever you're doing." Cragen turned away to his office.

Elliot continued up to the crib. He reached the crib and laid down on a bed. He felt as though he was betraying Olivia by working with someone new. He knew she was working alone and here he was, working with a new partner. Elliot laid awake and stared at the bunk above him for what felt like hours. It must have been hours, Elliot woke up to a blonde standing above him.

"You Stabler?" The woman asked. Her voice had an accent which Elliot didn't recognize.

"Yeah, I'm Stabler. And you would be?" Elliot sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm Dani Beck, your new partner. Is this a regular activity when your on the clock?" Dani asked sarcastically.

Elliot looked her up down. She had a nice figure; she was thin but still muscular. She had curly blonde which was tied back. It complimented her face nicely. She was pretty but couldn't hold a candle to Olivia.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey buddy, when I'm talking to you look at me." _Well her personality doesn't match her looks._ Elliot thought silently.

"Sorry. Nice to meet you." Elliot stood up and stuck out his hand. Dani shook it firmly and looked him in the eye, exhibiting undeniable confidence.

"Same here." Elliot motioned to exit the room. Dani followed close behind him and followed him to his desk. She stopped at the empty desk across from him. "This one mine?"

Elliot's heart began to race. He didn't realize the a new partner meant giving up Olivia's desk, which lately felt like the only thing the two still shared. The locks had been changed at her place, her phone was disconnected, and their usual communications were shut down. The two had sat across from each other so many times, he couldn't bear to put anyone there.

Suddenly, Elliot heard a voice behind him. "Yeah, that's yours." Elliot turned around to see Cragen standing behind him. Elliot stood silently starring at Dani who sat down in Olivia's chair.

"I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Cragen made his exit into his office. Elliot and Dani sat silently until she began to speak.

"So you married?" Dani asked. Elliot didn't like the sudden pry into his personal life but he could tell she wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"Divorcing. How about you?" Elliot propped his feet up on his desk. He watched as Dani shifted uncomfortably. Elliot began to speculate an abusive husband.

"I'm widowed." Dani stopped there. Elliot wanted to know more but could sense the wall which she had built up around this issue. Olivia had done the same thing to him when they first became partners. Over the years, Olivia managed to open up and trust Elliot a bit more. As of now, Elliot was not willing to put the time into getting someone else to trust him like Olivia did.

"I'm sorry. What's your accent?" Elliot questioned. He speculated European but accents were never his thing. Every time he guessed, people gave him a rude look and corrected him, he'd given up on guessing.

"I was born in Denmark and than met my husband in Germany while he was stationed there. When his term was up, we moved back to the States." She looked as though she wanted to say more but bit her tongue before she said something she regretted.

"That's cool..." The phone ringing interrupted Elliot's sentence. Elliot answered the phone and sat for a minute before hanging up.

Dani looked at him and waited for him to say who it was. "What was that all about?"

"We caught a case. Remember, the first one is always the hardest. They never get any easier." Elliot grabbed his caught and led Dani to the elevator. He didn't have to tell her to go first; she was clearly planning on it because she cut right in front of him.

The two worked side by side at the crime scene. Elliot secretly kept catching a glance at Dani. He could see that she was struggling but making an attempt to hide it by acting hard and tough. Elliot liked her personality, her manners could use some work but she was making a decent attempt to get to know him. The two finished at the crime scene and drove back to the precinct. Elliot led the way this time. In the elevator Dani began to complain about teenagers' stupidity and got onto the subject of her husband.

"My husband was killed by two stupid punks who were driving a stolen car. Fifteen years old. Pulled out a gun and killed my husband. A cop at that, over a stolen car. Now they're doing life it Attica." Dani sighed heavily after her ramble.

Elliot smiled at the fact he had invaded her comfort zone. "People can be stupid. Especially kids, they over react and get stupid. Trust me, I have four kids, all teenagers. Except two are now in college." The more information Dani gave Elliot, he felt he had to return the favor. In a matter of hours, he went from hating Dani for replacing Olivia to longing to know more and more about her. The conversation continued until they reached the floor of SVU. The conversation went from personal to strictly work related.

The pair continued to work on the case for the remainder of the week. On day seven, the case was closed, at least for the detectives. Dani triumphed in the success of solving her first case. The two went out for drinks with Casey that night. After a few beers, Dani began to look a bit tipsy and Elliot cut her off. The three sat in the bar talking for a couple hours before calling it a night. Casey ran into a friend of hers and the two left the bar together, leaving Dani and Elliot alone together.

"Holy crap! It's almost one o'clock. I better go." Dani tried to stand but fell back down on her seat. Elliot laughed and helped Dani steady herself on the seat. "Maybe you should take me home."

Elliot's skin tingled at the thought of taking her home. _Get your mind out of the gutter, she's drunk. _Elliot thought silently before he snapped himself back to reality. "Yeah, it's probably for the best, come on my car's outside."

Elliot held out his hand to help Dani off the barstool. The two walked out to Elliot's car. Elliot, being the gentleman he is, walked to the opposite side of the car to open the door for Dani. He reached around her and as their bodies touched his skin tingled. His lips were drawn to Dani's like a magnet. The two kissed passionately until Elliot's pager went off. He quickly shut it off and began to run his hands up and down Dani's back. Dani's pager began to ring and she broke away. "I have somewhere to be. Could you drive me home?"

Elliot looked down. He felt stupid and inappropriate. "Yeah, let's go." The two drove silently to Dani's apartment, when Elliot reached it, he parked the car in front and waited for Dani to get out. Instead Dani sat still. "Elliot... tonight was a mistake. I'm going to transfer out of Special Victims. It'll be too weird to work with you." Dani smiled at Elliot and climbed out of the car. Elliot watched her walk in than speed off in the direction of his own apartment building.

Elliot reached his apartment and got his mail. A few unpaid bills, junk mail, and a few advertisements. Elliot sighed and walked up the stairs to his second floor apartment. As he approached the door, he saw light streaming from underneath the door. He shrugged it off thinking he left a light on. He still pulled out his gun just in case. He quietly stuck his key in the hole and entered the apartment. Inside, he found a woman's body asleep on the couch. He'd know the body anywhere. Quietly, he walked over the couch and shook the woman awake. "Olivia. Liv. What are you doing here?"

Olivia stretched out and smiled. "Elliot." Elliot smiled back. "Why are you here Liv?"

"I still have no key to my apartment and didn't know where else to go." Olivia sat up and starred into Elliot's eyes. He looked lost and concerned.

"I mean why are you in New York?" Elliot looked down at his feet. He had wanted to see Olivia for so long and now she was here and he was wasting his time asking her petty questions.

"I'm finished with the FBI." Olivia shifted uncomfortably. Elliot knew the subject was dead. Though he wanted to hear all about her time, he knew she had limits on what she could say.

"Good. I missed you." Elliot smiled and touched Olivia's arm. He couldn't help but notice how much he had missed such a simple gesture. He quickly reached back and put his hand at his side.

"I missed you. Did you get a new partner?" Olivia asked and looked away, she was afraid she had been replaced.

Elliot froze. He had forgotten all about Dani and the night's events. He instantly regretted it. "Umm.. yeah. Her name's Dani Beck." Elliot starred down at the floor but could still feel Olivia's eyes burning through his skin.

"What's she like? Why are you so uncomfortable?" Olivia asked quietly.

Elliot felt as though a burning spotlight had been placed on him. He couldn't bear to lie to her, but he couldn't bear to tell her the truth. "She's a good cop. It's just..."

Olivia cut Elliot off before he could finish. "Your sleeping with her aren't you!?" The jealousy was clear in Olivia's voice. But the question caught Elliot off guard and he was too stupefied to answer.

"No, god no. I'm not sleeping with anyone. We kissed once, nothing more. Besides, I'm sure you met someone while you were undercover." Elliot got off the coffee table and took a seat beside Olivia on the couch. The silence quickly developed and lasted for nearly two minutes before Elliot began to speak.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Elliot sat silently as he waited for Olivia's answer.

"That's okay. I should have seen it coming. Are you two still figuring everything out?" Olivia asked quietly. She had come to Elliot's apartment for one reason and that was to tell him how he felt. Now she felt as though she'd lost her last opportunity to be with Elliot.

"There's nothing to figure out. It was a stupid mistake. Why are you so curious tonight?" Elliot smiled at Olivia and gave her light shove on the arm. Secretly, he hoped tonight would be the night he told her he loved her.

"I just want to know what I missed. Besides, I have to make sure I'm not getting back damaged goods." The sound of laughter seemed to eliminate most of the tension in the room.

"Elliot... can I be honest with you?" Elliot looked nervous but nodded. "Well, I have a key to my apartment. I really just wanted to see you." Olivia laughed at herself. "Pathetic, huh?"

Elliot laughed in response. He didn't know quite what to say so he let Olivia talk.

"I really missed you. Work wise I mean." Olivia caught herself before spilling her soul. "When I was off with FBI, I didn't like working alone. I didn't like not having you there to help me through everything. I felt so weird." Olivia could have rambled on longer but stopped in fear of boring Elliot.

"I didn't like not working with you. Dani is a good cop but she lacks your personality. You had an undeniable way of dealing with victims. Dani would never be like that." Elliot stopped short before he continued to compare Dani to Olivia.

"Elliot... I didn't only miss you in terms of work." Olivia smiled and looked Elliot in the eye. She was waiting to hear the words she'd waited so long for.

"Liv. it's not even a comparison to how bad I missed you." Elliot smiled at Olivia who lunged onto him and kissed him heavily. Elliot leaned back on the couch and let Olivia take control. The two continued in the same position as clothes began to fly across the room. "Protection?" Elliot asked hastily. Olivia shook her head "No, we're fine." The two proceeded to make love on the couch.

The next morning, Elliot woke up to someone kissing his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Olivia walking towards the door. "Where you going?" Elliot questioned as he sat up.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving again. I just have to go see Cragen." Olivia smiled at Elliot and walked out the door.

Elliot laid on the couch and wallowed in his sense of victory. He felt like a teenager who had just had sex for the first time. He wanted to shout it from the mountain tops. Elliot finally got the one thing he had always wanted, Olivia.


End file.
